starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sabrina Backintosh/Galería
Tema de Apertura Zzz 80.png Zzz 81.png Zzz 82.png Temporada 1 Star Llega a la Tierra Jjj 24 - S1E1.png Casamentero Ppz 30 - S1E3.png Ppz 31 - S1E3.png Ooz - S1E3.png Ooz 1 - S1E3.png Ooz 2 - S1E3.png Ooz 27 - S1E3.png Ooz 28 - S1E3.png Ooz 29 - S1E3.png Ooz 42 - S1E3.png Ooz 43 - S1E3.png Ooz 44 - S1E3.png Ooz 45 - S1E3.png Rrz 11 - S1E3.png Rrz 15 - S1E3.png Rrz 16 - S1E3.png Rrz 17 - S1E3.png Rrz 29 - S1E3.png Rrz 30 - S1E3.png Rrz 31 - S1E3.png Rrz 33 - S1E3.png Rrz 34 - S1E3.png Rrz 35 - S1E3.png Espíritu Escolar Aaq 20 - S1E4.png Aaq 21 - S1E4.png Aaq 22 - S1E4.png Aaq 23 - S1E4.png Aaq 24 - S1E4.png Aaq 25 - S1E4.png Ssq 48 - S1E4.png Ssq 49 - S1E4.png Ssq 50 - S1E4.png Ssq 52 - S1E4.png Ssq 53 - S1E4.png Ssq 54 - S1E4.png Ssq 55 - S1E4.png Ddq 1 - S1E4.png Ddq 9 - S1E4.png Ddq 10 - S1E4.png Ddq 11 - S1E4.png Ffq 38 - S1E4.png Ffq 39 - S1E4.png Ffq 40 - S1E4.png Ffq 41 - S1E4.png Hhq 56 - S1E4.png Hhq 57 - S1E4.png Hhq 58 - S1E4.png Hhq 59 - S1E4.png Jjq - S1E4.png Jjq 1 - S1E4.png El Brazo Monstruo S1E5 www 17.png S1E5 www 27.png La Fiesta de Brittney FB19.png FB20.png FB21.png FB22.png FB26.png FB29.png FB30.png FB31.png FB32.png FB33.png FB57.png FB59.png FB60.png FB70.png FB74.png FB76.png FB77.png FB79.png FB80.png FB81.png FB92.png FB93.png FB94.png FB95.png FB96.png FB97.png FB117.png FB124.png FB130.png FB132.png FB204.png FB205.png FB207.png FB209.png FB238.png Mewbertad MBT 39.png MBT 85.png S1E11 Air drumming.png Excursión Interdimensional SVTFOE - Excursión Interdimensional - 07.png SVTFOE - Excursión Interdimensional - 16.png SVTFOE - Excursión Interdimensional - 19.png SVTFOE - Excursión Interdimensional - 44.png SVTFOE - Excursión Interdimensional - 47.png SVTFOE - Excursión Interdimensional - 67.png SVTFOE - Excursión Interdimensional - 80.png SVTFOE - Excursión Interdimensional - 92.png SVTFOE - Excursión Interdimensional - 130.png SVTFOE - Excursión Interdimensional - 146.png SVTFOE - Excursión Interdimensional - 160.png SVTFOE - Excursión Interdimensional - 162.png SVTFOE - Excursión Interdimensional - 165.png Temporada 2 Día de Chicas SVTFOE - Día de Chicas - 163.png SVTFOE - Día de Chicas - 165.png Nolódiga S2E26 Marco Diaz accidentally stains Chet's jacket.png S2E26 Chet 'it's just a material possession'.png S2E26 Marco Diaz 'thinks Chet should punch him'.png S2E26 Chet looking confused at Marco Diaz.png S2E26 Marco Diaz tries to salvage the situation.png S2E26 Marco 'if Marco were Chet, he'd totally punch Marco'.png S2E26 Marco Diaz raising Chet's fist.png NLD7.png NLD9.png NLD12.png NLD14.png NLD16.png NLD18.png NLD19.png NLD20.png NLD23.png NLD24.png NLD25.png Bon Bon el Payaso del Cumpleaños BBTBC - 200.png BBTBC - 202.png BBTBC - 203.png Matemagia S2E32 Echo Creek Academy students bored in class.png S2E32 Francis sleeping in Miss Skullnick's class.png S2E32 Marco Diaz paying attention in class.png S2E32 School students bored; Jackie passes out.png S2E32 Miss Skullnick looking at laughing Star.png S2E32 Marco Diaz tells Star to stop messing around.png S2E32 Class students going 'ooh' toward Star.png S2E32 Star skips to the front of the classroom.png S2E32 Star dancing toward the chalkboard.png S2E32 Classroom students look confused at Star.png S2E32 Star skipping annoyed to the chalkboard.png S2E32 Star dancing annoyed to the chalkboard.png S2E32 Star staring blankly at her fellow students.png S2E32 Marco Diaz 'Star, what's going on-'.png S2E32 Star's classmates watch her write on the board.png S2E32 Marco Diaz's classmates looking at him.png S2E32 Marco Diaz hides his face in a textbook.png S2E32 Skullnick and classmates look back at Star.png S2E32 Star nervously approaches the front of the room.png S2E32 Skullnick hears Star talking out loud again.png S2E32 Marco Diaz looking confused at Star Butterfly.png S2E32 Skullnick hear Star's outburst again.png S2E32 Tom and Boo Fly appear in Star's class.png S2E32 Skullnick looking back at Star yet again.png S2E32 Marco and Miss Skullnick looking at Star.png S2E32 Miss Skullnick turns into a trash can.png S2E32 Star goes to the front of the room while glitching.png S2E32 Star Butterfly turns into Baby Star.png S2E32 Star Butterfly turns into Elderly Star.png S2E32 Classroom's back wall breaking away.png S2E32 Overhead view of Star's classmates.png S2E32 Star's classmates get sucked into abyss.png S2E32 Star's classmates drift into the void.png S2E32 Marco and classmates stare blankly at Star.png S2E32 Marco Diaz 'it's pretty complicated stuff'.png S2E32 Miss Skullnick gives the chalk to Marco.png S2E32 Marco Diaz looking annoyed.png Daño Colateral SVTFOE - Daño Colateral - 52.png Star Enamorada SC1.png SC8.png SC9.png SC10.png SC11.png SC 541.png SC 546.png SC 571.png SC 572.png Categoría:Galerías de Personajes Categoría:Galerías